Chase
by Jade Xianghua
Summary: The Turks get taken surprise as a fairly routine mission in the Midgar slums takes a turn for the worst. It seems as if someone has taken a vendetta against a certain redheaded Turk and they won't stop until he's dead. R&R! Set beforeduring FF7 game.


**Chase**

**_Prologue_**

Contacts hold meetings in the weirdest places imaginable, Reno had decided back when he had first joined the Shin-Ra; but by now he had picked up on a pattern. Anywhere dangerous, crowded or sleazy usually fitted the bill. Basically the slums in general are where they were called to -and as far away from the Shin-Ra tower as possible. Whenever they were called out to somewhere remote; it was an ambush. Someplace like a bar; a cowardly contact that would run at the sight of trouble. Most contacts fitted the general patterns and the ones that didn't… well you had to be real careful around those guys.

That was the norm, he thought as he gazed out the window of the rented trash heap that one would call a car in the slums. Reno had casually draped himself over the passenger seat, slumped down with his arms cross and a light pout on his face. He was determined to ignore Rude, his partner who was driving the said piece of junk to their contacts meeting place. Sometimes he hated how the Shin-Ra cars were too cool to be driving around under the plate. People would instantly know who they were and well- Shin-Ra had a bad reputation here. Besides if some idiot decided to trash the company car, it would come out of his paycheque.

This wasn't what was irking the red haired Turk at the moment. It was the fact that Rude had refused, point blank, that he could drive there. It wasn't that Reno was a bad driver, just a speed loving driver- who had crashed into lampposts on five separate occasions. Though Rude fearing for his health insisted he should drive, he was beginning to regret that decision as Reno sighed over dramatically. _Again_. He adjusted his shades out of reflex as he mentally counted to five. Reno could be really irritating at times; especially when he was bored. The man couldn't sit still for a second- he was only doing it now because he was sulking. Though he wouldn't rather have anyone else as his partner, Reno was a handful at most times but when it came down to a fight- he was the one you wanted to have on your side. Especially if he was driving...

'_Shit!' Reno yelled as he swerved the car to the side of the motorway, narrowly avoiding the object that was hurtled at the windshield. 'What the hell was that?!'_

'_Reno.' Tseng hissed down the comm. 'Stay focused. Just get the target to our position.' The fiery haired Turk just rolled his eyes and slammed his foot down on the accelerator again; quickly gaining the ground he lost in dodging._

'**That was the day Tseng found out the reason to why our missions prior to this had backfired. Someone was leaking information…' **

'_Yeah yeah, whatever boss.' Reno drawled. So far he was having little luck reaching the spy. He always pulled some trick every time he got close and it was beginning to get on his nerves. Suddenly a load roar of thunder came from behind him; starling the Turk._

'**Tseng, Elena and I could see the explosion from miles ahead- it was significantly large in size. A segment of the highway and collapsed; hitting buildings on its descent downwards.' **

_A huge gust of wind knocked into the back of the car and Reno struggled to stay steady. Once the worst had pasted he immediately checked his side mirror to see that something had exploded. Damn it! The son of a bitch had explosives!_

'**From Elena's startled gasp and Tseng's gloomy expression it was clear that Reno could have easily got caught up in the blast. I could even hear the crackle of it through his headset- as the communications went dead…'**

_Staring down the driver ahead, Reno made no attempt to use his comm. The explosions would have disrupted the radio waves. No doubt they had all assumed he was dead. The wild haired Turk wonder if he should be offended at the lack of faith they put in him._

'_Reno ..-ome in. -…status?"' Rude's concerned voice came over the headset mixed with static. Reno lazily waited for a few moments, adjusted his headset to get a better signal while driving one handed before he begun on his tirade._

'_Thanks, you know Tseng, for neglecting to tell me the target had something as insignificant as explosives.' Reno snapped sarcastically._

'_We had no intelligence to suggest that he did.' Tseng replied calmly._

'_Well for people gathering intelligence they seem to have a lack of it.' The red haired Turk muttered._

'_Reno!' Tseng reprimanded._

'_Stay focused, I know.' He rolled his eyes. 'I'd love to complain some more about the reliability of your sources but I'm closing in on the target. Reno out.'_

'**It was typical Reno. To act as if nothing happened, it was his way of dealing with trouble.'**

_He pushed the car to its limits as he moved to over take the target. This is where it got complicated. He looked ahead to see the turn off he needed to force the contact into so without further thought he rammed the side of the Shin-Ra car into the other one. Both cars jerked violently and all that could be heard was the scraping of metal upon metal. Reno cringed but managed to hold his vehicle steady and keep the other one trapped. 'Ha! And the point goes to Reno!' He thought._

_However he wasn't able to gloat in his mind for any longer as the window to the enemies car slid down and out of it came a gun that didn't hesitate before it fired._

Reno really couldn't be bothered meeting up with this contact. It was one of the trashiest bars in Midgar- and it had a rubbish selection of drinks. Chances are he'd resist having a drink for around an hour before succumbing to the alcohol to stave off the boredom. Sure, he had Rude along with him but since this was a work assignment he'd probably stay sober and all serious. '_Fun.'_ He thought bitterly. Rude brought the mobile trash heap -He refused to refer to it as a car- to a halt outside the bar and he groaned. It wasn't going to be a fun night.

"You done sulking now Reno?" Rude asked with a smirk forming on his face.

"Hey! I was not sulking!" Reno said indignantly while glaring at his partner. The taller Turk's smirk grew as he got the reaction he had expected then Rude started walking towards the bar, his partner reluctantly tagging behind him.

It was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
